


Cookies for Four

by Aureiya



Series: A Multitude of Polyships [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: After Full moon, Cookies, F/M, Fluff, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marauders' Era, Multi, No Sex, Polyandry, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aureiya/pseuds/Aureiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily makes Remus cookies after the full moon, Sirius want some and James is just along for the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies for Four

**Author's Note:**

> I asked my boyfriend for a prompt so it was-  
> Harry Potter  
> Cookies  
> Foursome
> 
> This happened.

Once she was done stirring all the ingredients into the batter it was more chocolate chips than anything else. But Lily couldn’t feel bad about it as she ate a spoonful; Remus was tucked up in the guest room, wrapped in gauze and sleeping off the full moon. An overabundance of chocolate was just what the healer ordered for the poor man. As she scooped the batter into circles she couldn’t but fret over her werewolf lover; the stress from Voldemort’s growing attacks had even made Moony anxious and more violent, or so James and Sirius had described to her when they stumbled into bed that morning. She always felt bad for Remus not sharing their usual bed after the full moon, but his sensitivity and injuries made it a painful necessity. 

As she placed the tray into the oven to cook her wards around Remus’ bed alerted Lily to his stirring from sleep. Summoning a fresh cup of water for him, she trekked up the stairs to the rarely used guest room and entered it to find the injured man just struggling into a sitting position.

“Remus!” She admonished, a pillow quickly flying behind the werewolf and propping him up gently. He regarded her with a strained smirk. 

“I just wanted to be ready for you, my wildflower.” He murmured out, as she handed him his water and graced him with a kiss on his brow.

“You, my dear, are just as incorrigible as the other boys.” Lily poked fun as she went about checking his new scars; the cream she had gotten from Severus, although Sirius hated getting anything from him, really helped seal the wounds promptly and properly. 

Remus’ scoff was still gravelly as he tugged her to sit on the side of the bed and against his side.

“But you love me best don’t you?” He cajoled kissing her cheek.

“Oh definitely,” Lily told him grinning widely, “and let me tell you another secret.” 

She leaned covertly into his side to whisper into his ear:

“I made you cookies.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Sirius came dragging his feet up the front step and groaning into the house, instead of his usual yell of hello mixed with insults and pet names, he paused to sniff the air. The delicious scent of baking goods and the heady smell of chocolate floated him straight to the kitchen. Sitting on the stove like a gift from the Lady Magic herself sat fresh cookies bulging with chocolate chips. Sirius couldn’t help a soft moan as he reached the stove and stretched his hand out for one. But instead of encountering a soft gooey cookie he encountered a small low power protective barrier. Confusedly, he stretched a bit of magic to break the barrier and was rewarded this time with the feeling of a something whapping the back of his hand like he was a naughty school boy. As he whirled around dramatically cradling his hand to his chest he saw Lily, leaning jauntily against the kitchen doorway, her wand lightly held in her hand, and a wide smirk and raised eyebrow adorning her lovely face. 

“Evans!” Sirius immediately dropped his hurt act and sidled up to the red head, “Whatever is the meaning of protecting the cookies from me, love?” He questioned wrapping his arms around her waist and dragging her into him. She snorted and tapped his nose with her wand,

“Oh you know why Mr. Cookie Stealer! And that’s Potter to you sir!” She playfully scolded him.

Sirius grinned at her and pulled her ever closer to share a thorough kiss. After a minute of snogging Sirius pulled back and twirled the girl to push her against the kitchen counter.

“You like it when I call you that. Don’t deny it.” He rumbled into her ear. “Eh, Evans?”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That was certainly a sight to come to James thought when he strolled into the kitchen to find Sirius plastered up against Lily against the kitchen counter, and a certainly heated moment being shared. Not one to be left out of fun he called out,

“Alright there, Sirius? Hope you aren’t making moves on my wife!” He joked. However, his laughter got trapped in his throat as Sirius stalked away from Lily and pushed him against the wall instead. 

“It doesn’t count when you’re sleeping with the husband too, right?” Sirius got out before having his lips claimed by the bespectacled man. As the two fought with their tongues, Lily, although admiring the attractive sight, moved to place the warm cookies onto a platter to take up to Remus. 

When James finally came up for air he used the hand wrapped in Sirius’ hair to restrain him from diving in again to ask breathlessly;

“What’s all this about then?” Lily giggled,

“I wouldn’t allow him a cookie that was made for Remus.” She told him mock seriously.

“Prooooongs,” Sirius then whined as James laughed, “why are you both so mean to me, not like Remy could eat aaaaaaaalllll those by himself!”

“You’re right” Lily conceded, causing Sirius to rip his hair out of James grasp to stare at her. “However, we were waiting until everyone was home to go and share these with Remus. Now come along, we have a wolf to comfort.” And the trio made their way up the stairs. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Remus was only dozing when he heard the clamor of his three loves coming up the stairs. He wasn’t surprised at all when it was Padfoot who burst into the room first, tumbling around in his dog form excitedly, before hopping onto the bed and transforming in seconds to lay a kiss on Remus’ lips sweetly, belying his hyperactive, rough seeming mood with his gentle handling of the recovering man. They smiled at each other when they stopped kissing, love easily communicated in their stare. Sirius then moved aside so James and Lily could also clamber into the bed, rearranging themselves around Remus and the platter of cookies. James and Remus were allowed to greet each other with their own kiss before Sirius impatiently started tapping Lily; 

“Come on Lily love, can we dig into your most delicious treat? And not the one between your legs?” HE begged waggling his eyebrows. Everyone else laughed at his antics, even if it made Remus grab his stomach in pain, he was happy.

“OK Sirius, but Remus gets the first pick.” Lily answered offering the aforementioned man the plate of delicious chocolate treats. As he and then the rest of the group grabbed some and began eating, he couldn’t stop gazing at the people surrounding him comfortingly on the bed.

“I love you all so much.” Remus said, adoration staining every word. After a pause, Sirius was the first to react launching at the man to leave a chocolate smeared kiss on his cheek. James and Lily followed his example, until all of them were sharing sweet kisses, in both taste and emotion. Remus couldn’t help but think as he reveled in the comforting and heady atmosphere of love that no amount of Dementors could bring him down.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always welcome.


End file.
